


Zarry 01

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: Mini Fics [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Zarry 01

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

Harry despertó esa mañana con una sonrisa ancha dibujada en los labios. Abrió los ojos, lentamente. Los párpados le pesaban, pero cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena si era para encontrarse con aquella imagen celestial.

Porque pese a la baba en los costados de los labios, y la barba de ya más de tres días, y el pelo desordenado, Zayn parecía un angelito allí, durmiendo junto a él.

Quizá no era él sino ella, durmiendo sobre su pecho, la que inundaba de ternura la habitación. Quizá era simplemente que después de tantos años, tanta espera, ella estaba finalmente con ellos, y aunque Harry tenía todavía un poco de sueño, no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo de esa escena.

Quería grabarla a fuego en su mente, y no sólo por lo mucho que había esperado ese momento: en el que Darcy finalmente viniera al mundo, en el que todos los papeles estén firmados, en el que estuviera durmiendo con ellos, en esa cama que desde hacía ya casi un año se habían atrevido a decir que compartían.

Así que observó quieto y en silencio, la respiración acompasada de la bebé. Su cuerpo pequeñito, diminuto, como un bocado de nube reposando en el pecho de su novio. Observó también la mano de él, tímidamente abrazando a la bebé por la espalda, y recordó haberlo visto, la noche anterior, antes de quedarse dormido finalmente, sus dedos acariciando el negro cabello de la bebé.

 _“Buen día”_  

La voz rasposa de Zayn lo tomó por sorpresa. Harry parpadeó un par de veces, y finalmente, con la misma sonrisa ancha en la boca, le devolvió la mirada.

 _“Buen día_ ” le dijo, y muy lentamente se acercó un poco más en el colchón. A pesar de que lo hizo con toda la calma del mundo, Darcy abrió los ojos, lo poco que podía aún, y de su labio salió un ruidito indescifrable. 

Era tan pequeñita, que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a romper. Llevaba apenas viva 18 días, ¿cómo era eso posible?

“ _Ya es terca, como tú_ ” dijo Harry, distraído de vuelta por la niña. “ _No puede levantarse, pero insiste.”_

Darcy intentaba levantar el cuello como si quisiera ella también guardar en el recuerdo esa escena. La mirada de ella, mientras intentaba levantarse, estaba fija en Harry y él recordó lo que la enfermera les había explicado, que apenas si podía ver nítidamente a distancias cortas, al menos por un mes.

Parecía una tomada de pelo, en serio, los ojos oscuros de la niña se sentían penetrantes, como si pudieran ver no sólo sus gestos, su sonrisa, su mirada y las lágrimas escondidas detrás, sino también su alma entera que sentía cosquillas por tenerla junto a ellos.

 _“Gracias, amor”_  dijo acurrucándose un poco más al lado de su novio, poniendo la mano cerca de Darcy para que ella pudiera tomarle los dedos.

No sabía como decir todo lo que quería decirle: gracias por ser tan perfecto, por hacerlo tan feliz, por ayudarlo a convertirse en un mejor hombre, por darle la familia que siempre había deseado, por lograr que Darcy sea tan bella como era él. No supo como decirle todo eso y prefirió en cambio no decirle nada, sonreír,cuando Darcy rodeó su pulgar con la mano.

Zayn, sin embargo, adivinó todo lo que quiso decirle, y le respondió.

_“No, Haz, gracias a tí”_


End file.
